Famous Cherry Blossom
by Duckie-bumblebeez
Summary: *Chapter 9 uploaded!*Sakura is a famous actress and Syaoran lost his memory in an accident. What happens when Syaoran's girlfriend brings the two together again? Chapter 5 and 6 up!!
1. Nakuru

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
  
  
BumbleBeez: HEEELLLOOO!!! Hi how are you guys?  
  
Mongoose Tiffany: Nobody is going to answer you because they just want to read your story!  
  
BumbleBeez: Just be quiet I am trying to start the story!  
  
Mongoose Tiffany: Then do it already!!!!!!!  
  
BumbleBeez: Just ignore her. She is my other half the one I talk to when I am all alone. Sometimes I even talk to her when I am around a lot of people! ^_^; ; ;  
  
Anywayz you are about to read my Fanfic! Please R+R! Oh and please be kind it is my first Fic!  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom  
  
By: BumbleBeez  
  
Chapter 1: Nakuru  
  
Setting: Hong Kong  
  
  
  
"Syaoran come see the new Cherry Blossom movie with me! Onegai!" Nakuru said. A young man with auburn hair and brown eyes looked at her, "Onegai Nakuru! Not this time I'm busy, I have training to do!"  
  
"Ah, your always training. I bet you haven't even seen one Cherry Blossom movie!" The short (BBN: I know my share of short people, my friend Sunshine is so short… MT: awww they don't want to hear about that! Just get on with the story!) girl replied. Nakuru was a very pretty girl (BBN: Though not as pretty as Sakura!!o_0;;; Never mind me.) with shoulder length orange- red hair and beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"All right just this once, but only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards," Syaoran said giving up to the pleading Nakuru. Actually Syaoran really wanted to see one of these movies he had heard so much about. Everybody was talking about them. [Nakuru is Cherry Blossom's biggest fan and this is the first time I have actually been talked into seeing one of the movies. I wonder who this Cherry Blossom girl is… everybody says she is really beautiful.] Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Hai, Hai, I will! Arigato Syaoran," Nakuru said bringing back Syaoran from his thoughts. She then hugged Syaoran, while he was still clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"Uggg… ummm… Nakuru…," Syaoran gasped, "breathing… PEOPLE NEED TO BREATH!!" (BBN: I found this out the hard way ^_^;;; MN: * sweat drop * you are so stupid. BBN: HEY! I heard that!) "OOPS! Gomen nasai !"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Japan*  
  
"Sakura-chan you look soooo kawaii today!" Tomoyo told her best friend.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan, but I only look like this because of you, you and your wonderful ideas," Sakura said. Sakura was wearing a spaghetti strap light green dress that went just above her knees. It was trimmed with pink cherry blossoms.  
  
"Everyday you become more kawaii, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, while going starry eyed. (BBN: The reason T love Tomoyo sooo much!! HE! HE! HE! HE!)  
  
"Kinomoto-san, we need you on set!" a loud voice boomed over the intercom.  
  
"Well I guess I better go. See you later Tomoyo-chan" Sakura called while walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hong Kong*  
  
Movie theater  
  
  
  
"Yeah CHERRY BLOSSOM"S NEW MOVIE!!! I CAN"T WAIT!!" Nakuru said while jumping up and down.  
  
  
  
"Come on Syaoran, hurry up we will miss the movie!!" Nakuru said while dragging Syaoran past a mongoose working at the counter. (MT: Hey!! How did that get in there! Mongooses can't work at movie theaters! BBN: You shouldn't talk you are a mongoose! MT: oh yeah ^_^;; BBN: sorry it kind of slipped out) "Come on Syaoran, hurry up! We will miss the movie!!" Nakuru said while dragging Syaoran behind her. (BBN: Is that better? MT: yes very much. BBN: *pout* but it isn't as interesting!)  
  
  
  
Nakuru and Syaoran found their seats and the lights went out. "ohhh… She is soo beautiful," Nakuru said.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked up from his popcorn and saw someone who looked very familiar…  
  
  
  
BB: HE HE a cliff hanger!  
  
  
  
MT: well please remember to review  
  
  
  
BB: we will accept any suggestions you have and if nobody likes this story I will quit writing it!  
  
So please R+R!!!!! 


	2. Who is Cherry Blossom?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in this story except Nakuru!  
  
BB: Heeeellllllooooooo I'm back!!  
  
MT:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Everybody run for cover!!!  
  
BB: You are so cruel! *sob*  
  
MT: I know!  
  
BB: Sunshine where ever you are you are cruel too! You to supi!  
  
MT: It was your fault to start off with! You and your big mouth!  
  
BB: No I am completely innocent! ^_^  
  
MT: Yeah right…. Any way Lets get on to the story!  
  
  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom  
  
Ch. 2: Who is Cherry Blossom?  
  
By: BumbleBeez  
  
The girl on the screen had shoulder length honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. [She looks so familiar but I just can't tell who she is] Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
For the rest of the movie Syaoran kept puzzling over who the girl could be. He barley paid any attention to the movie.  
  
"That was one of Cherry's best movies ever," Nakuru said when the lights came on, "Syaoran can you get it for me?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his puzzling and nodded, "Hai, I was the one who got you the early copies of her other movies" (BB: Wouldn't that be soo cool to get early copies of movies! You would be the first person to own it!)  
  
"Yea! Arigato, Syaoran-kun!" Nakuru said kissing Syaoran on the cheek  
  
~~~~~JAPAN~~~~  
  
"You did good today Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. Sakura looked up and noticed that Tomoyo had arrived. She was waiting for her at the ice cream shop.  
  
"Konichiwa, Tomoyo-chan. I didn't notice you were there," Sakura said.  
  
"Daijobu desu, you look pretty tired"  
  
"Hai, I finally finished my next movie and they want me to film another one this weekend," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, where at?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hong Kong," Sakura said looking down at her ice cream.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan! Are you going to be all right going to Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
It had been 6 years since Sakura had last saw or talked to Syaoran. A year ago Sakura had received a letter from Meiling that broke her heart. It had said that Syaoran had hit his head while during training and was in a coma. A week later another letter came from Meiling, it said that Syaoran had no idea who she was and he had met some one new. Sakura took the news really hard and Tomoyo did not want to see Sakura like that again, it would kill her. Sakura had never moved on to someone new even though she knew Syaoran had.  
  
"Maybe he will remember me if he sees me. Maybe he will come back to me," Sakura said hope filling her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Well Sakura-chan I will help you in any way I can! Maybe you are right," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
BB: Okay sorry it was another short Chapter but I will make a longer one next time.  
  
MT: Yeah you better  
  
BB: I have the EOC test tomorrow and I have to get some sleep I want to pass it!!  
  
I do hope this Chapter answers some questions about the reason why Syaoran has moved on.  
  
Angel Hermione I know that this sounds like her story at the begging but trust me it is not. It will have a lot more action in it! Also a lot more Meiling, she will make the story interesting! There will be plenty of….  
  
MT: Shut up before you spoil everything!!  
  
BB: Okay well see ya next time! 


	3. Casting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of CCS. Nakuru Is my character though  
  
BB: Hellllooo!!! Today I got the scores from the EOC test.  
  
MT: For those of you who do not know what an EOC test is it is….  
  
BB: uggggg don't say it I can't be reminded of it!  
  
MT: End Of Course Algebra 1 test  
  
BB: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MT: It took her 7 periods to finish it!!!  
  
BB: Not really half of the time I was just sitting there staring into space.  
  
I got 97%!!!! I am sooooo smart!  
  
MT: Not really  
  
BB: Hey! That was mean.  
  
MT: Any ways start the STORY!!!!  
  
BB: okay here it goes…  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom  
  
CH.3 Casting  
  
By. BumbleBeez  
  
  
  
~ Hong Kong ~  
  
"Syaoran," Nakuru called, "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "What?" he asked.  
  
"Cherry Blossom is going to film her next movie here and…"  
  
"I already knew that," Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"I wasn't done yet!" Nakuru pouted.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, go on"  
  
"As I was saying… and I am going to be in the movie!" Nakuru said grinning.  
  
"REALLY!! That is great Nakuru!" Syaoran said hugging her, " What are you going to do in the movie?"  
  
"I am going to be the best friend of the girl that Cherry Blossom plays in the movie! I think her name is Susuka," Nakuru said.  
  
" Wow! That is a big roll! Congratulations Nakuru!"  
  
"I am going to take you to see Cherry Blossom up close!" Nakuru said, "Also your cousin Meiling is coming and she wants to meet Cherry Blossom too!"  
  
"Really! Meiling is coming?" Syaoran asked surprised, " I didn't know she was a fan of Cherry Blossom."  
  
"Yeah she is a big fan too," Nakuru explained, " she said she even knows Cherry Blossom personally and she wanted to say hi."  
  
[ I never knew that Meiling knows Cherry Blossom. How come she has never told me before? ] Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"All of this starts on Saturday," Nakuru said interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.  
  
"Demo, that is only a week away," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yep! I can't wait to tell everybody at school tomorrow," Nakuru said running out the door.  
  
  
  
~ Friday ~  
  
* On a plane to Hong Kong *  
  
"Sakura don't be so nervous, it wasn't that gaki's fault that he forgot you," Kero said clenching his fist.  
  
"Arigato, Kero-chan, demo I wish you wouldn't call him a gaki," Sakura said while handing him a bar of chocolate.  
  
"Hai, Sakura for you and this bar of chocolate," Kero said stuffing the chocolate into his face. (BB: Yum chocolate sounds good right about now)  
  
"Please fasten your seat belts we will be landing in Hong Kong, China shortly," the flight attendant said over the intercom…  
  
  
  
BB: Okay now that I am done with that I will thank those of you who reviewed.  
  
MT: pinkuser  
  
BB: Thank you sooo much for wishing me luck on my test. I got a 97% I only missed one problem!!! Also your reviews mean soooo much to me! I am glad you love this story! Keep R+R!!  
  
MT: next, KyteAura  
  
BB: Is this soon enough for you? I tried to get it up quickly! Yesterday I was soo tired after the test I practically fell asleep right when I walked through the door!  
  
MT: Next, Sakura  
  
BB: I know!! I just realized that! Because of that I am going to refer to Nakuru as Ruby Moon. She isn't the same person she is a completely different person. It would be scary if Syaoran dated Ruby Moon!!!  
  
MT: Joey  
  
BB: Sorry she didn't see Syaoran in this chapter!! But in the next chapter you can count on it!! Thank you for liking my story so much that you want me to e-mail you when the next chapter is up!!!  
  
MT: Well that is it for the reviews!! Thanks for reading!  
  
BB: See you next time!!! 


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp is the owner not me.  
  
NOTE: This is a revised addition! I misspelled Tomoyo's name. It is suppose to be Daibouji not Daiboji. Gomen Nasi!!!!!!  
  
BB: Hello!! School is almost out! I can't wait. Mongoose Tiffany is sick so I guess I will just start the story now.  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom Ch.4: The meeting By: BumbleBeez  
  
*on the plane*  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't worry I am here with you remember that," Tomoyo said.  
  
"What is the chance. yummy. what is the chance you will see him anyway. yum, yum, yum. I mean Hong Kong is a very big place you know," Kero said while munching on a piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"Kero-chan! You are supposed to be eating that in my bag! We are going to land soon and I don't want everybody to see you!" Sakura said while stuffing Kero into her bag pack.  
  
"Sakura-chan you know Kero-chan is right," Tomoyo said after Kero was stuffed into Sakura's bag.  
  
"Yeah I know, but last time we were here we ran into him, what makes you think this time will be any different," Sakura said.  
  
"I was just saying that you MIGHT not run into him," Tomoyo said, " I never said you wouldn't."  
  
"Miss we are now in Hong Kong Airport. We would like you to get off first so you won't cause a riot," the flight attendant said to Sakura.  
  
"It looks like it is too late," Tomoyo said while looking out the window. Out side the airport there was a whole bunch of people screaming and holding up signs that said, "Cherry Blossom we love you!!" and "Cherry Blossom is #1!!"  
  
"Oh no! Tomoyo-chan how am I going to get out of here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry you have bodyguards, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.  
  
Two bodyguards carried Tomoyo off the plane, two carried Sakura and one carried their luggage. They rushed through the crowds and out towards the limo that was waiting out front.  
  
~ Li House hold ~  
  
"Syaoran when does Meiling arrive?" Nakuru asked while playing with her hair.  
  
"I think she is going to come tomorrow morning," Syaoran said.  
  
"TOMORROW!" Nakuru screamed, "That is too soon! I need to go shopping."  
  
"But why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well I want to look my best for your cousin, Syaoran," Nakuru said while grabbing her purse.  
  
"Well then have fun shopping."  
  
"Aren't you going to come with me?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Iie, I already have clothes to wear," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well then I guess I will go by myself! See you later, Syaoran"  
  
~ Hotel ~  
  
"Sakura-chan are you coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Iie, you can go on without me," Sakura replied.  
  
"Demo, don't you want to go shopping with me?"  
  
"Iie, Gomen nasi, I am kind of tired from the plane ride"  
  
"All right then, Ja ne," Tomoyo said while walking out the door.  
  
~ Clothing store ~  
  
Nakuru walked through the rows of clothes, "oh Wow!" she said as she reached for a dress. At the same moment somebody else grabbed it. "This will look so kawaii on Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey! I was going to get that," Nakuru said.  
  
"Oh, Gomen nasi! I didn't know you wanted this dress here," Tomoyo said handing Nakuru the dress.  
  
"Arigato," Nakuru said, " My name is Nakuru Kimura."  
  
"Konichiwa Kimura-san, my name is Tomoyo Daibouji."  
  
"Are you the same Daibouji-san who is the producer of the Cherry Blossom movies?"  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Oh wow! I am going to be in the new Cherry Blossom movie!" Nakuru said.  
  
"Really? Well would you like to meet Cherry Blossom now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh! Would that be all right?"  
  
"Hai! You can even bring a friend if you want" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Great!" Nakuru said, "but how will I pick him up?"  
  
"I will give you a ride in my limo" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Arigato, Daibouji-san"  
  
Nakuru then bought the dress and was soon driving down the road to pick up Syaoran.  
  
[Syaoran is going to be so surprised. We get to meet the famous Cherry Blossom sooner than we thought we would!].  
  
  
  
BB: Sorry, Sakura doesn't get to meet Syaoran in this chapter! He He Also I am not going to read reviews today because Mongoose Tiffany is sick and she would want to be there with me when I read the reviews. Well I guess I will see ya next time!! 


	5. Meiling Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
BB: GOMEN NASI!! I haven't updated!! I have been busy with band!  
  
MT: Yeah right you just couldn't think of what to write next.  
  
BB: Uhh. I just can't think of how to finish this story!  
  
MT: Well at least post this chapter!  
  
BB: OK  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom Chapter 5: Meiling arrives By: Bumblebeez  
  
~Limo~  
  
"So who is the person we are going to pick up?" Tomoyo asked Nakuru.  
  
"My boyfriend, Syaoran Li," Nakuru replied with a smile on her face.  
  
[What!] Tomoyo thought to herself [We just got here and already we are going to see him again. How will Sakura-chan handle this?]  
  
"Is something wrong?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Oh! No its nothing," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"We have arrived at the Li household miss Daibouji-san," the chauffeur/bodyguard said.  
  
"Arigato, onegai wait for me here," Tomoyo said while stepping out of the limo. Nakuru then followed Tomoyo out of the car and both of the walked up the steps of the Li Mansion. Nakuru then knocked on the door and a butler opened it.  
  
"Konichiwa Nakuru," the butler said.  
  
"Konichiwa" Nakuru said while walking into the huge house. Tomoyo followed behind.  
  
"Syaoran are you here?" Nakuru called out.  
  
"Hai," Syaoran said walking down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"Guess what? We get to meet Cherry Blossom today!" Nakuru said.  
  
"Great, but you have forgotten something," Syaoran replied motioning to Tomoyo.  
  
"Woops, gomen nasi, Syaoran this is Tomoyo Daibouji, Daibouji-san this is Syaoran Li," Nakuru said  
  
"Konichiwa Daibouji-san"  
  
"Onegai, call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo said with a smile, "well we better get going."  
  
The three of them then went outside to the limo. While they were driving to the hotel Tomoyo thought to herself, [He really doesn't remember anything]  
  
  
  
~Hotel~  
  
"We have arrived," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wow! This is a huge hotel!" Nakuru said while stepping out of the limo and she was shortly followed by Syaoran. Then the three of them then walked up to the front doors of the hotel. Once inside Tomoyo led them to the elevator, where she then pushed the button to the top floor. They then got out and walked to the hotel room. Tomoyo told Syaoran and Nakuru to wait outside while she went in and got Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Please come in," she said when she came back.  
  
"Oh, Wow!" Nakuru said.  
  
Sakura was standing by the door smiling. She was wearing a pink tank top with bell bottom jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said when she saw Syaoran enter the room.  
  
"Huh. How do you know my name?" Syaoran asked.  
  
[Oh no! He doesn't remember me!] Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"I. J-just guessed," Sakura said.  
  
"Konichiwa, my name is Nakuru Kimura and this is my boyfriend Syaoran Li," Nakuru said staring at Sakura.  
  
"Konichiwa, Kimura-san, Li-kun," Sakura said, with a smile, deep down she wanted to cry.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but you may know me as Cherry Blossom"  
  
"Oh Wow! I love your movies so much Kinomoto-san," Nakuru said.  
  
"Onegai, call me Sakura"  
  
"Hai, call me Nakuru"  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Nakuru talked for an hour, about the up coming movie. Sakura was surprised to hear that Nakuru would be costarring in it with her. During the whole conversation Sakura got sadder seeing Syaoran's smiling face. (BB: I know it is unusual, but he did lose his memory)  
  
[I can't believe he really doesn't remember me] she thought to herself.  
  
"Well I guess we should be leaving," Nakuru said, "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Nice to meet you Sakura-chan."  
  
"Thanks for coming," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Sakura said while walking them to the door.  
  
"Ja ne," Syaoran said.  
  
[Oh when will you remember me?] Sakura thought to herself [I wish you would remember how much you meant to me]  
  
~Airport~  
  
"I can't believe Meiling is going to be here!" Nakuru said.  
  
She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress with bunnies along the boarder. Nakuru and Syaoran were waiting for Meiling to arrive.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Somebody yelled  
  
"Syaoran turned around and saw a girl with black hair pulled into pigtails. She was wearing a yellow tank top and khaki shorts.  
  
"Meiling," Syaoran called  
  
"How have you been?" Meiling said while hugging her cousin.  
  
"I've been fine. Yesterday Nakuru and I met the famous Cherry Blossom," Syaoran replied.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Meiling Screamed  
  
[Oh no! Sakura has already met Nakuru. She must be heart broken] Meiling thought to herself.  
  
"Yep! And today you get to meet her also," Nakuru said with a huge grin.  
  
  
  
BB: Well there is that Chapter I hope you liked it!  
  
MT: If anybody knows a lot about Ranma ½ please contact us! We need your help because..  
  
BB: SHUTUP!! Uhh.. I just need to ask somebody about what they know about Ranma ½ because they don't have that show on T.V. in America. I know a little already but it would help if I knew more!  
  
MT: Keep reading!  
  
BB: Keep Reviewing! 


	6. Old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Never have never will. So do not sue me!!!!!!!  
  
MT: Hello how is everybody today I am the host!! Now everyone bow down before me!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
BB: Oh no you don't! ~ Stuffs Mongoose Tiffany in a bag and tosses her out the window ~  
  
MT: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~ Gasp ~ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
BB: Now on with the story!!  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom By: BumbleBeez Chapter 6: Old Friends  
  
Meiling, Syaoran, and Nakuru got out of their taxi and walked up to the gate of the studio. Nakuru explained who she was to the guard and he let them pass. They then walked to the set where Cherry Blossom was sitting.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Meiling called out to her.  
  
"Hoe?. MEILING!!" Sakura yelled jumping up and hugging her old friend.  
  
"You know her Meiling?" Syaoran asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Sakura-chan and I are old friends," Meiling explained, "Oh we have so much to talk about!"  
  
Sakura then led Meiling, Syaoran, and Nakuru to her dressing room.  
  
"So are you going to tell us how you met?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Well." Meiling began, just then the door opened and Tomoyo ran into the room.  
  
"Meiling-chan I knew you were here!!" Tomoyo yelled hugging her friend.  
  
"Okay you have a lot of explaining to do Meiling. I'm your cousin, you should have told me that you knew the famous Cherry Blossom!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Cherry Blossom, Nakuru Kimura we need you to film this scene," the director said knocking on Sakura's dressing room. Sakura then went over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hai," Sakura told him as she followed him to the set, Nakuru walking behind her. [Whew that was a close one] she thought to her self.  
  
After Nakuru and Sakura left Tomoyo went back to work, leaving Meiling alone to answer Syaoran's question.  
  
~ Meiling's POV ~  
  
I can't believe everybody left me to tell Syaoran the truth about Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan. I guess I will have to tell him the truth. But how will I break it to him? I guess I should take him somewhere privet, anybody could walk in or over hear us here. If somebody else found out about his past, especially Nakuru, I don't know how I will be able to explain it to them.  
  
~ Regular POV ~  
  
Meiling led Syaoran out of the dressing room into a lobby at the front of the building. [Nobody would be able to get past the guard] she thought to herself.  
  
"Syaoran there is something I need to tell you," Meiling said.  
  
"It better be why you know Cherry Blossom," Syaoran said glaring.  
  
"Hai, demo, there is more to it. See you use to know her too," Meiling said.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Syaoran yelled, "How come I don't remember ever meeting her?"  
  
"You were in a coma," Meiling said.  
  
"What? Meiling you didn't tell me anything about that either!" Syaoran yelled becoming even more angry and unstable than he already was.  
  
"Syaoran if you don't calm down I might not even tell you the story," Meiling yelled right back at him.  
  
"Fine, I am calm now. Go on with the story," Syaoran said trying to hid his anger that was caused by Meiling and the past he didn't know about.  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
I can't believe that Meiling didn't tell me about this sooner! She said she told me everything!  
  
"Well you were training as usual and you jumped so high you came back down and landed smack dab on the cement. You were out cold for about 3 weeks," Meiling told me, but she wasn't telling me what I wanted to hear.  
  
"Meiling, you are supposed to tell me about how you know Cherry Blossom and how you said I did," I told her gritting my teeth, because I was still trying to control my anger.  
  
"Yeah, hang on I'm getting to it," Meiling said. She then told me about my childhood. How I was a descendent to a powerful magician named Clow Reed.  
  
"Uh. Meiling, I already knew this," I told her.  
  
"Ok, I was just starting the story out," Meiling told me, I could tell she was getting angry.  
  
She then continued her story. I was sent by my mother to collect the Clow Cards. She then said that when I got there someone else had already started to collect them. This person was Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" I screamed, "Cherry Blossom, demo. WHAT!?!?!"  
  
I sat there in shock for a while thinking all of this through. I had to take the Clow Cards from the famous Cherry Blossom, the famous Cherry Blossom has magic just like me!  
  
~ Regular POV ~  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran, SYAORAN!" Meiling yelled while waving her hand in front of his face. [Maybe I shouldn't tell him any more right now] she thought to herself [ Maybe he can't handle all of this right now]  
  
"SYAORAN!" Meiling yelled shaking him out of his shock.  
  
"WHAT?" He yelled back at her.  
  
"Good you are back to normal, demo maybe I shouldn't tell you this right now, you might not be able to handle it," Meiling said.  
  
"NO! Tell me the rest!" Syaoran yelled at Meiling.  
  
"Tell you the rest of what?" Nakuru said walking into the lobby.  
  
"Nakuru! I didn't think you would be done so soon," Meiling said surprised by Nakuru sneaking up on her.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be more too, demo they said I was through and could go home. So what were you talking about?" Nakuru asked again.  
  
"We were just." Syaoran was then interrupted by Meiling.  
  
"Oh we were talking about nothing," she said waving her hands in the air (Anime Style).  
  
"Come on Syaoran, Nakuru-chan, lets go get some ice cream," Meiling said changing the subject.  
  
"Uh. ok," Nakuru said.  
  
They then walked out of the studio, and headed down the street to the ice cream parlor. Meiling then pulled Syaoran back behind Nakuru.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered to him, "you mustn't tell Nakuru-chan about what we were talking about."  
  
"Demo, why not," Syaoran asked.  
  
"You will understand later," Meiling said. She then caught up with Nakuru leaving a confused Syaoran behind.  
  
BB: WOOPIE I AM DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
~ All of a sudden the door opens ~  
  
BB: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ~ She ducks under her desk ~ MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ standing at the door a ragged mongoose stands all battered and bruised ~  
  
MT: GGGGIIIIIIRRRRRRR I am not a Monster!! This is what happened to me when you threw me out the window!  
  
BB: Oh good it is just you ~ gets out from under the desk ~ Man you look terrible! I'm sorry here let me help you.  
  
MT: Thanks a lot! I am.  
  
~ All of a sudden BumbleBeez picks up Mongoose Tiffany and tosses her out the window again ~  
  
MT: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Don't try this at home! Well I better get going before she comes back again! See ya next time!!!!!  
  
~ BumbleBeez runs out the door ~ 


	7. Dreams, Memories, Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
BumbleBeez: Hey! How are ya? I have writers block so this chapter may not make much sense  
  
Mongoose Tiffany: Or maybe that is just you.  
  
BB: HEY!!!!! *Stuffs a sock in Mongoose Tiffany's Mouth*  
  
MT: mhhmhhmh mhh mhh  
  
BB: That should shut you up for a while Okay I would like to thank everyone for reviewing!  
  
Pinkuser: You always review my chapters! I'm so happy you like my story so much to even take the time to review! ^_^ keep reading!  
  
Sapphire midnight: I'm sorry I ended there. but I had to make a cliffhanger. I am so evil!  
  
MT: I know you are!  
  
BB: HEY! Right now it may take a while for new chapters to pop in my head but stay tuned!  
  
MT: After these messages!  
  
BB: It isn't a commercial stupid!  
  
iii_sis: Thanks for reading my story and finding it interesting! At first I thought it was stupid. I was going to quit but thanks to people like you I will keep at it! Keep Reading!  
  
Cherryblossombb: Sorry my chapters are to short! I'll try to make them longer but it is so hard!  
  
MT: Her brain doesn't stretch that far.  
  
BB: SHUTUP!!  
  
Starkitty: MT: HEY YOU SHOULDN"T TREAT MYSTIC THAT WAY WE HAVE FEELINGS TOO!  
  
BB: *covers MT's mouth* go ahead it would make it so much quieter, for a while, just make sure the door is locked so they can't get back in.  
  
MT: *bites BB's fingers*  
  
BB: OOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Daff Li: Thanks but I don't write that good! ^_^;; And you probably have good ideas too just try your best! Keep Reading!!  
  
BB: Now that that is done on with the story!  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom By BumbleBeez Chapter 7- Dreams, Memories, Stories  
  
~ Midnight, Li Household ~  
  
"WHA." Syaoran said as he popped out of bed, "it was that dream again. It seemed so real." [Those emerald eyes, why do I keep dreaming about a bear, eyes, and flowers? A teddy bear too, why does it look so familiar? Why do I remember it? Those beautiful emerald eyes, who do they belong to? And all of those cherry blossom pedals.]  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
Nakuru woke up in a happy mood. She was so glad to be working with her idol the Famous Cherry Blossom. While all of these happy thoughts were going though her head she walked to the Li household.  
  
Once she got inside she heard a grown from upstairs. [Oh my, that sounds like it came from Syaoran's room. I hope he is ok.] She thought. Nakuru then ran up the stairs and down the hall to Syaoran's room.  
  
When she opened the door she was shocked. Syaoran's room was usually clean but when she walked in his room it looked like a tornado just passed through it. Nakuru then spotted Syaoran digging under the bed.  
  
"I have to find it. I know I saw it before," Syaoran said to himself.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you trying to find?" Nakuru asked while bending down next to him.  
  
"Nakuru?" Syaoran asked taking his head out from under the bed, "When did you get here?"  
  
"A couple of minutes ago, now tell me, what are you looking for?" She asked again.  
  
"I was looking for a teddy bear," Syaoran said blushing slightly from embarrassment. It isn't everyday you see someone one a tough as him looking for a stuffed bear.  
  
"A teddy bear?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I haven't seen a bear around your house ever," Nakuru said.  
  
"Well I guess I will look for it later," Syaoran said. He then looked around his room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and his other things were too.  
  
"Man, I just had this place spotless," Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will help you clean it up," Nakuru said. Both of them then started cleaning up Syaoran's room.  
  
[I will ask Meiling about the bear later.] Syaoran thought to himself, [Maybe it has something to do with my past]  
  
~ Sakura's hotel ~ ~ Tomoyo's room ~  
  
Tomoyo sat on a huge bed. Floating in front of her was Kero eating a cup of pudding. Sakura wasn't there; she was sleeping because it had been a rough day yesterday.  
  
"Kero-chan, how are we going to get Syaoran's memory back? There must be some way," Tomoyo said to Kero.  
  
After finishing the pudding Kero told Tomoyo, "We could beat the kid with a hammer on the head until he gets his memory back."  
  
"KERO! We cannot beat him on the head," Tomoyo scowled.  
  
"Yeah, I know Sakura wouldn't like that," Kero said. [But I sure would] he thought to himself.  
  
"I can't think of anything. Maybe Meiling has an idea," Tomoyo said taking her cell phone out of her purse.  
  
  
  
~ Li Mansion ~ ~ Meiling's POV ~  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
Ugg. What is that noise? When I finally get to sleep I am woken up again. I guess I'll answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I said over the phone.  
  
"Meiling-chan?" I heard someone on the other line say.  
  
"Hai, Who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey," I replied, "Why are you calling?"  
  
"I need to ask you a question," she said, "How are we going to get Syaoran to remember Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I'm glad you called, I have a plan that I was going to tell you later today," I then told her my plan.  
  
(BB: HE HE I can't tell you the plannnnn!!)  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"That sounds great!" Tomoyo said, "I will meet you later to start working it out."  
  
"Okay, see ya then," I told her.  
  
"Ja," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ja," I said hanging up the phone. I just hope this plan works.  
  
~ Later ~ ~ Regular POV ~  
  
Syaoran was walking down the stairs of his house trying to find Meiling. He had been searching for her since this morning after cleaning his room, he noticed Meiling sitting on the couch looking at a book in her hands. She hadn't noticed he had walked into the room.  
  
"Meiling, I have been looking for you," Syaoran said.  
  
Meiling looked up and shut the book she was looking at fast. So fast that a picture dropped to the floor. [She must not want me to see what is in that book] Syaoran thought to himself. He reached down and picked up the picture. It was a picture of a young girl with short auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Standing next to her was a girl with ebony pigtails and red-brown eyes, another girl with waist length black hair and amethyst eyes was standing to her other side. Next to the emerald eye girl was a young boy with chocolate brown hair and auburn eyes. [Is that me?] Syaoran thought. The girl with the auburn hair was holding up a pink card, the girl with pigtails was scowling at her and the other girl was video taping it with stars in her eyes. The young boy was looking at the girl with the card, he had a slight blush on his face.  
  
All of a sudden Meiling grabbed the picture from him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Uh, No reason," Meiling replied sticking the picture back in the book, "Why did you want to see me Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you would continue telling me about my past, but before you do I want to tell you about a dream I had," Syaoran said as he sat down on the couch next to Meiling.  
  
~ Syaoran's Dream ~  
  
Its so dark, I can barley see. Wait. I see something. green. Emerald green. It looks like a pair of eyes. Such beautiful eyes. I think I have seen them before. Wha-what? Now its snowing. Wait. that's not snow its cherry blossom pedals. Pink cherry blossoms. Its so pretty. Now I see that the eyes belong to a girl, but I still can't tell who she is. She is holding something that looks like a teddy bear, one that I have seen before but where? Wait she is giving it to me!  
  
~ End of dream ~  
  
"And that is when I woke up," Syaoran said when he was done telling his dream to Meiling. He looked at Meiling and she was sitting there in a state of shock.  
  
"Uh. I was wondering if you knew what it means?" Syaoran asked confused by Meiling's shocked expression.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. Syaoran that wasn't just a dream, it was a memory from your past," Meiling said.  
  
"But, How can that be?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You recognized those eyes before because they belong to the card mistress," Meiling explained.  
  
"What those were Cherry Blossom's eyes?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes and there is a lot more to her than just being the card mistress. She also played a great role in your past," Meiling said.  
  
Just then Nakuru walked into the room. "Come on Syaoran, Tomoyo-chan invited you, Meiling, and I to dinner tonight and we need to get going," She said.  
  
[How come Nakuru always pops up when Meiling is about to tell me something about my past?] Syaoran thought.  
  
Just then at Sakura's hotel.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura said out loud.  
  
"Huh, what was what Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I felt a really powerful aura but it didn't stay that long it was like it just came and then past in a second," Sakura said, "Something evil is out there".  
  
  
  
  
  
BB: Okay I know it took me awhile to post this one but I have been busy with school and Band camp. I now march can you believe it!  
  
MT: Yeah and she already sprained her foot that is why she had time to post this chapter.  
  
BB: HEY! I didn't sprain it at band camp I sprained it at home.  
  
MT: Yeah sure keep telling yourself that.  
  
BB: Well I have to go My new story has the first chapter done I just have to find time to post it. It is called Mending A Heart so look for it I think it is going to be better than this one. The next chapter may take a while to get posted but I will try. School just started IM IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW!!! WOOPIE IM A FISHY!! GO FARMERS!! WOOPIE!! Okay I got that off my chest. Until next time!  
  
MT: Keep R+R!!!!!!!! 


	8. Dinner Date

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Oh but how I wish I did!  
  
  
  
**NOTE** Okay a lot of questions about Nakuru. She is not the Guardian Ruby Moon Nakuru, She is a totally different person. When I started writing this story I forgot about Ruby Moon's real name and I accidentally named my character Nakuru. Ruby Moon, Eriol, and Spinal won't be in this story so as to not get anybody any more confused than they already are. I hope I got this straight  
  
  
  
  
  
BB: Okay I'm back sorry it took soo long!  
  
MT: * covered in spider webs and has a beard * YOU TOOK A DECADE!!  
  
BB: I know! I know! I got really caught up in band and school. But in two weeks marching season will be over so I will be able to update more often!!  
  
MT: WOOPIE!!! I better go get shaved and cleaned for the occasion! * Runs out of the room. You hear a buzzz in the next room *  
  
BB: Well I guess I should get to posting before Mongoose Tiffany gets back!  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom Chapter 8 - Dinner Date By: BumbleBeez  
  
  
  
"Sakura, you need to be careful. Something evil and strong is out there to get you by the way you put it," Kero told Sakura who had just gotten done telling Kero what had happened.  
  
"Oh No!" Tomoyo yelled jumping up from where she was sitting, "We're late!" Tomoyo then rushed into the closet to grab a dress for Sakura. She had almost forgotten here plans to meet Syaoran, Mailing, and Nakuru for dinner tonight.  
  
Tomoyo reappeared from the closet with a light pink dress with a black lace trim at the bottom a neckline and a pair of black boots with pink laces. She rushed Sakura into the bathroom to get dressed. When Sakura came out of the bathroom she was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo-chan, don't you think this is a little much for tonight?" Sakura asked her friend. She was wearing the dress and shoes Tomoyo had picked out for her. The dress was up above her knees and hugged her perfect figure.  
  
"Ho! Ho! It makes you look so Kawaii, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo laughed, "Let me do your hair and when I am done I want to video tape you before you leave."  
  
"HOE!" Sakura said. She couldn't believe that her best friend was still camera crazy. "Al-all right" She said blushing. Tomoyo then led her into the bathroom to do her hair and make up.  
  
~ Syaoran's House ~  
  
"Hurry up Syaoran!" Nakuru yelled up the long flight of stairs. For some reason even though the house is huge you can always hear Nakuru's voice wherever you were in the Li mansion.  
  
[Knowing Sakura-chan she probably isn't even ready to go yet.] Syaoran thought to himself. [Wait! Where did that come from? How do I know that? ]  
  
"Hurry up!" Nakuru yelled again breaking his thoughts.  
  
"Coming!" He said finally giving up on combing his hair and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Finally1" Nakuru said when she saw him, " You take forever to get ready. I will be so mad if we made the famous Cherry Blossom wait for us!"  
  
"Oh don't worry. She probably just remembered that we were going to eat with her," Meiling said walking into the room, " Sakura-chan is never on time." She then smiled at Syaoran who had a look of confusion on his face. [He looks like he is starting to remember on his own. By tonight I hope he remembers. ] Meiling thought to herself.  
  
"All right. Ready to go?" Nakuru said breaking Syaoran and Meiling's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah okay," Syaoran said as they walked out the front door to the limo waiting outside. They climbed in and were off to Cherry Blossom's hotel.  
  
~ Sakura's Hotel Room ~  
  
"Oh No! Sakura-chan look at the time!" Tomoyo yelled. She had just got done filming the kawaii Sakura when she noticed the time. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi," Tomoyo answered. "Hai," she said into the phone, " We'll be right down." Tomoyo then hung up the phone.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan they are downstairs waiting for us. We shouldn't keep them any longer."  
  
"Hai," Sakura said. She then grabbed her purse with the Clow Cards and her Sealing Wand inside.  
  
"Sakura! Remember to bring me back dessert," Kero yelled after her, " and be CAREFUL!!"  
  
"Hai! Thanks Kero," Sakura said as her and Tomoyo headed out the door.  
  
When they got into the lobby everyone stopped what they were doing. It wasn't everyday that someone like Sakura walked by.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Over Here!" Meiling called waving her hands in the air to get Sakura's attention. People had started to gather around Sakura wanting her autograph and Meiling thought they should get out of here right away.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura pushed through the Cherry Blossom fans and made their way over to Meiling, Syaoran, and Nakuru. All of them ran out the door and hopped into the limo that was waiting outside.  
  
When they got into the car Nakuru wouldn't shut up. She kept asking Sakura questions about her life. Meiling could tell that Sakura was getting annoyed but knowing Sakura she was to nice to say anything.  
  
"Nakuru, what is your part in the movie?" Meiling asked Nakuru taking the subject off of Sakura.  
  
As Nakuru, Meiling and Tomoyo started talking about the movie Sakura sat Quietly looking at the floor of the limo. Ever since she met up with Syaoran again she couldn't seem to make eye contact with him.  
  
"Cherry," Syaoran asked breaking Sakura's thoughts of the boy she use to know.  
  
"Huh?" She said, "Please call me Sakura" She smiled blushing slightly.  
  
"Uh ok, Sakura-chan. I need to ask you something." Syaoran said blushing at the thought of using her name.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Are you really the Card Mistress?" Syaoran said lowering his voice so Nakuru wouldn't hear him. She didn't know about the cards and his clan's magic.  
  
"What?" Sakura said shocked that he found out or maybe remembered. " How did you know?" She asked quietly remembering the others in the car with them.  
  
"Meiling told me. So is it true?" he asked again, blushing slightly for a reason he didn't know why.  
  
"H-Hai," Sakura said blushing remembering her card capturing days.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You are so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said blushing even redder. She turned to look at Tomoyo who was filming her. She turned to see a confused look on Nakuru and a big grin on Meiling's face. Syaoran on the other hand was as red as she felt she was.  
  
"Uh, did I miss something?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Nothing but a spark between two people I know well," Meiling said laughing.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned even redder, both couldn't look at anybody but the floor. Just then they felt a sudden rush of power. Sakura looked up and saw a jealous/angry look on Nakuru's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BB: okay I'm going to end it there.  
  
MT: If you do you better not forget to post!  
  
BB: Yeah I know! Everybody will be mad because they want to know what is going to happen next.  
  
MT: Not only that but I just got cleaned up! I don't want to be an old mummy again!  
  
BB: Yeah Yeah  
  
BB: BUH BYE SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!! KEEP R+R!!! 


	9. Nakuru Evil?

BB: *sniff* WAAAHHHHH!! I didn't know how much you guys cared about my story! I'm soo sorry It has takin' me about a year to update. I just didn't think this fic was all to good ya know.  
  
Thanks to: Cera Kita (eriol is not in this fic because that isn't Nakuru as in Ruby Moon that is my Nakuru I forgot there was a Nakuru before I wrote this) Blue Heaven (Don't worry Syaoran will never forget Sakura) CCStarry Sakura-Mako(he he. ummm you'll find out more in this chappie) Hyper terra (he he thanks) Sailor Earth(yep she is its even in the title of this chappie!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
Famous Cherry Blossom Chapter 9-Nakuru Evil? By: Bumblebeez  
  
[I can't believe it] Sakura thought to herself [Nakuru is the one with the dark power!]  
  
Meiling noticed the shocked/scared look on Sakura's face. She remembered it well. It was the look that she always had on her face when she was trying to capture a clow card. Meiling then noticed who Sakura was staring at, Nakuru!  
  
How could that be? Why was Sakura looking at Nakuru like that?  
  
Then Meiling realized what was going on. Nakuru was evil! That explains how Syaoran fell for her. She was controlling him!  
  
Syaoran realized nothing he was busy looking at the floor. He had so many emotions rushing through him. Why was he feeling like this? He couldn't love Sakura, he was in love with Nakuru. But why was he feeling like this? His stomach was flipping over inside and his heart was pounding, just thinking about it made his face burn.  
  
Nakuru was angry. How could Sakura do this? How could she break the hold that she had on Syaoran? There was no possible way. Then she noticed something, a faint pink aura coming form Sakura.  
  
[So this little Cherry Blossom has magic] she thought [No wonder. I understand everything now]  
  
Just then Nakuru's eyes turned red. Tomoyo gasped. The evil energy released and made Syaoran look up in shock. He finally noticed Nakuru.  
  
"Nakuru what is going on?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"You will always be mine little wolf," Nakuru said in a dark voice different from her normal perky one, "No cherry blossom will take you away."  
  
Just then Syaoran's eyes turned blank. they had no feeling at all. Sakura grabbed her key getting ready to fight for the one she loved. She couldn't lose him again.  
  
"Leave Syaoran alone!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"No one will take him away from me!" Nakuru repeated. Just then a portal opened and Nakuru grabbed Syaoran and was gone.  
  
"NOOO!!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran and Nakuru were gone Sakura couldn't feel their auras any more, the only people in the limo were her, Meiling and Tomoyo. Sakura broke down in sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Li Mansion~  
  
"Poor Sakura, she hasn't come out of the guest room for 5 hours," Tomoyo said looking down. Tomoyo had never seen Sakura this upset before. When the three of them got back to the Li Mansion Sakura ran to the first room she could find. She hadn't stopped crying since Syaoran disappeared.  
  
Meiling was getting mad she wanted to beat in Nakuru's face for making Sakura cry. Just then the door opened. Sakura walked out with swollen, puffy, eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you worry about me," Sakura said in a whisper, "I just can't stand to loose Syaoran again."  
  
"Sakura you have nothing to be sorry about. You never lost Syaoran. Someone stole him from you and you know what you have to do, you have to get him back!" Meiling confronted her friend.  
  
"Your right Meiling, I will have to get Syaoran back no matter what!" Sakura said clutching her key. She then called upon her staff and called the teleport card. (BB: If this is a non-existent card I'm sorry but I thought it would cut right to the chase)  
  
"Please take me to Syaoran," she asked the card.  
  
"Be careful!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Bring back my cousin!" Meiling called as Sakura disappeared on her way to face a evil Nakuru and save the one she loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
BB:Okay well that is it. If you guys want more chapters please tell me in your reviews if not then forget this story because it will be gone forever! 


End file.
